User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Darkonda
It's already January 2020 here in the Philippines. So, Happy New Year to everyone here in advance. Without further ado, my first proposal of the year, and the very first of this new decade will be Darkonda from Power Rangers In Space. What is the Work? Power Rangers In Space is the sixth entry of the Power Rangers franchise and the final season of the Zordon Era, adapted from the 21st Super Sentai series, Denji Sentai Megaranger. After being defeated by Divatox, the former Turbo Rangers T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos leave for space with a voice-damaged Alpha 6 in search of their old mentor Zordon and are taken to a strange spaceship. Elsewhere on the Cimmerian Planet, the evil Dark Specter is celebrating his conquest of Eltar with his guests in the United Alliance of Evil: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, Divatox, General Havoc, and their many minions. As the villains enjoy a banquet, an unwelcome guest crashes the party -- a Red Power Ranger. Dark Specter sends his chosen disciple Astronema to pursue and destroy him. In Space was supposed to be the final installment of the Power Rangers franchise, serving as a turning point in the history of the long-running franchise, as the season brought about the end of six years worth of storylines and was the ending of the practice of having the Power Rangers be a continuous serial-style show with a regular cast that carried over from one season to the next. Ultimately, due to the high ratings, they moved on to do Lost Galaxy. It is one of the three seasons in PR that attempted to bring the franchise to an end -- the others are Wild Force and RPM. Who is the villain? Darkonda was a psychotic agent in the service of the United Alliance of Evil and Ecliptor's rival. A ruthless and violent bounty hunter who had been directly involved in roughly a hundred different wars, assassinations, and crimes throughout known space. Little was known about Darkonda's past before becoming the deceptive bounty hunter that he was today. Over the years Darkonda had acquired extensive knowledge about countless locales throughout the Milky Way galaxy along with connections in the criminal underworlds of various planets, even Earth. What did he do? Approximately 12 years before Power Rangers in Space, Darkonda was hired by Dark Specter to travel to the planet KO-35 in the Karova System to capture Karone, the sister of Andros the Red Space Ranger. In the years that followed Darkonda took an increasingly important role in KO-35 history. Although the specifics are still not known, Darkonda was a significant player in the events that led to the eventual evacuation of the planet including the Barillian Bug infestation that decimated much of the planet's population. After the complete evacuation of the planet, Darkonda used it as a base of his own. Unchallenged, he looted and pillaged all that the colonists left behind in their hurry to evacuate KO-35. At one point, Darkonda encountered Ecliptor. The two took an immense disliking for one another and became rivals. Several years later Darkonda met up with Astronema, now the Princess of Evil, and won a place on her Dark Fortress as her second in command (co-ranking with Ecliptor) after he infected Carlos Vallerte, the Black Space Ranger, with the venom of a Barillian Bug. He also attempted to turn the Rebels of KO-35 against the Power Rangers by framing the Rangers for a mysterious ailment that was turning people into coral. Secretly, Darkonda planned on killing both Astronema and Ecliptor and taking over her Dark Fortress. Although Ecliptor was aware of Darkonda's true intentions, Darkonda blackmailed Ecliptor into remaining silent by threatening to reveal the secrets behind Astronema's origin to her. While in Astronema's service, Darkonda had many secret conversations with Dark Specter, in which he openly questioned Astronema's loyalties. After Astronema learned of her true past, Darkonda suggested that she be destroyed (along with Ecliptor). Dark Specter, however, was not (fully) persuaded despite Darkonda's insistence. When Astronema briefly defected to the Power Rangers, Dark Specter gave Darkonda command over the Dark Fortress. Darkonda was also tasked with planting cybernetic implants on Ecliptor that would suppress any feelings he may have had for Astronema. After Astronema was captured, Darkonda altered her as well, turning her into a being of pure evil. To his surprise and anger, the newly reprogrammed Astronema promptly retook control of the Dark Fortress and threw him out despite his protests that she would have been destroyed without him. He teleported away, but not before reminding Astronema that he still had some lives left while she only had one. Some time later, Darkonda was recruited again by Astronema, this time to lure the Rangers into a trap. It is unknown how or why she enlisted his aid, although Dark Specter may have ordered her to do so. He later returned to aid the UAE in Dark Specter's Universal Conquest. He was with Astronema's army attacking the planet Earth. In a final act of betrayal, Darkonda commandeered a missile powerful enough to destroy the Earth and used it to destroy Dark Specter in an attempt to take power in controlling the universe for himself. However, he was destroyed in turn by the evil monarch before he fell. This was Darkonda's last life. Ironically, by hijacking the missiles and destroying Dark Specter, Darkonda unintentionally saved Earth from destruction. Mitigating Factors Anything positive and/or redeemable about Darkonda is already non-existent to begin with. A two-faced, sadistic, scheming card-carrying villain of a psychopath with delusions of grandeur and no loyalty to anyone other than himself; he has a bitter rivalry with Ecliptor and they both loathe each other with passion; it becomes more apparent when he is well aware of Darkonda's ambitions. To him, both Ecliptor and Astronema were obstacles to his ambitions (and calls out Ecliptor's fatherly relationship with Astronema as a weakness), not only he shows no remorse of converting them into subservient cyborgs and robbed them of their free will, he even plans to kill her and Dark Specter to achieve his life-long dream to rule the universe, which ultimately became his undoing -- Darkonda winds up losing the last of his life when the Grand Monarch of Evil put him out of his misery, with Dark Specter also dying consequently. Heinous Standards God, no wonder he's so messed up compared to Ecliptor and Dark Specter. His crimes in the series include using Barillian bugs to infect the Rangers; forcibly fusing with his rival Ecliptor and using him a shield; and attacking the survivors of KO-35 with a monster that turns victims into coral whilst framing the Rangers for it. But, what is more heinous and shocking is turning both Ecliptor and Astronema into slave cyborgs that robbed them of their free will; with traces of Ecliptor's fatherly relationship with Astronema completely purged, and the latter case is made more apparent to remove her memories as Karone and everything related to Andros. Lastly, his aforementioned attempt to betray Dark Specter; given his desire to rule to galaxy. In the end, his attempt of dethroning Dark Specter backfired on his face when the Grand Monarch finally removed his last remaining life, at the cost of his own. Everything Darkonda does sums him up as a power-hungry madman who cares only to obtain all the power for himself; even if it meant using those he considered his "allies" as his human shields to save his skin like with the aforementioned merging with Ecliptor. This makes him a far more detrimental threat to the entire United Alliance of Evil itself than to the Power Rangers. Final Verdict Darkonda's basically the PR version of Starscream, with his traitorous nature taken up to eleven. Since he got the PE category, but not yet given a proper proposal, it's urgent that he needs approval. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals